The Return of the Lost Love
by Samantha Waters
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have been getting ready to confess their love for eachother and when Kenshin decides to take Kaoru out on a vacation to confess his love someone shows up that was never expected. Kaoru: Kenshin, who is Tomoe?
1. 1

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru replied to the man that she loved more than the sun itself.

"Would you like to go on a vacation to Yokohama?" Kenshin asked preying that she would say yes.

"Of Course Kenshin!" Kaoru replied so happily.

"Great I'll have Sano watch over the dojo and..."

"Megumi!" Kaoru interrupted.

"oro!?"

"Have Megumi watch the dojo, I'm sick and tired of cleaning up sake out of the dojo."

"hai, hai." Without another word Kenshin headed out for the clinic.

Half an hour later Kenshin arrived and stepped in to see Megumi and Dr. Gensai putting stitches on a moaning man of about 40's shoulder.

"Excuse me..." Kenshin started and Megumi Quickly turned around with a large grin.

"Yes Ken-san, what can I do for you?" Seeing Kenshin stare at the man she said quickly, "Don't worry were just about done and Dr. Gensai doesn't need me any more." And without a responds from Kenshin she grabbed his elbow and dragged him out to the hall. "So what do you want to discuss with me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would watch the dojo for me and Kaoru for a week..." Kenshin started but was interrupted by Megumi.

"So I see you're finally going to spend the night with her in a romantic city with flowers, chocolates and ki-"

"NO, NO! Were just going out for a vacation together and nothing more!" Kenshin said his face turning the color of his hair not knowing that his plan would be found out so quickly.

"Oh Ken-san I was just kidding!" Megumi responded with fox ears. "But yes I will watch the dojo for two lovebirds!"

"Thank you Megumi-dono" Kenshin said in a monotone. He walked away without another word. Kenshin thought in his head 'It would have been easier to talk to a drunken Sano...' He entered the dojo and started cooking dinner looking forward to his week alone with Kaoru.

two weeks later

"Kenshin catch up!" Kaoru yelled like a four year old running from an older brother.

"Kaoru, do we have to go into every single shop?" Kenshin stated feeling his wallet get very light. And his feet hurting from running everywhere.

"YES!!" Kaoru said in her childish tone. She didn't want to tire Kenshin but she hadn't been to Yokohama since there train ride there and they weren't there that long then. So far she had bought three kimonos and three hair ribbons to match.

Then out of the blue Kaoru stopped. "What's the matter Kao-" Kenshin started but stopped when he followed her eyes, they landed on a women running from four men chasing her with swords and daggers. The women wore a white kimono with a pink obi but her face was covered by a large umbrella hat (A/N you know like the ones that cover the face and keep you dry in the rain...) Without a second thought Kenshin ran with god-like speed toward the men that were harassing this woman. Kenshin pulled out his Sakabatou (reverse-bade sword) and then all the men were lying on the ground "sleeping" He went to the woman to see if she was injured. But when he went up to her she thought it would be best to properly thank him, so she took of her hat and looked up to Amber eyes.

Kenshin just stared without thinking grabbed the woman and started kissing her lips for she looked exactly like Tomoe. A loud crack was heard throughout the crowd that sounded like a gunshot but it was the woman's had slapping Kenshin's cheek.

"You! How dare you do that to me!" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs. She ran as fast as she could away from him and Kenshin just stood in shock and then heard footsteps slowly inching away from him. 'Kaoru!' Kenshin thought but before he could say anything...

"Kenshin...how could you I thought that you loved me?" Kaoru said barely audible breaking into tears.

A/N: This is the one and only Author note you will read from me because I'm a lazy bum and don't like reading or writing them. I'm sorry for those of you that love reading and writing them.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: A choice

Kenshin starred dumbfound as he watched the two women running away from him. 'Which one do I follow?' The battousai in his mind started talking to him.

'_Follow Tomoe!'_

'No that's not Tomoe for one she's too young she looks only about 21 and Tomoe would be 38 by now.'

'_Does it look like you've aged?'_

'No'

'_So maybe she hasn't either'_

'That's not her! Remember I killed her!'

'_That doesn't change the fact that you still love her.'_

'Of course I will love Tomoe for ever but she is the past and Kaoru is the present.'

'_You idiot! That bitch is eleven years younger than you! How could you fall for somebody that young?!'_

'Tomoe was thirteen years older than me so how could you love someone that old?'

While Kenshin was conversing in his head with the Battousai Kaoru ran down the street as far away from Kenshin with tears streaming down her face. 'How could he do that? He doesn't even know the girl and he starts kissing her?!' Some men started to surround her while she slowed down from fatigue. 'Huh? What's going on?' Kaoru asked herself just noticing all of the men surrounding her, she counted 4.

"Well, well, well, looky what we found here boys!" Kaoru supposed the leader of the group said. "Now what's a beautiful young lady like you doin' out here all by you're self?" The man was about 6 feet tall and Kaoru had to bend her head up to look at him. He was very muscular and didn't seem too friendly. Kaoru could smell whiskey on him but it wasn't as strong as Sanosuke.

"I'm very sorry I was just leaving" Kaoru tried to say as polite as she could. She turned on her heal and started to walk, but was stopped by the same man. He grabbed her wrist.

"Aww, don' be in such a hurry why not come and stay with us for a couple of hours, or let's say the night." He said with an evil grin. Kaoru quickly started to struggle but another man grabbed her other wrist and another came up with some rope.

"KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru screamed as they bound her wrists behind her back.

Kenshin heard his name and quickly made up his disision, he loved Kaoru and Tomoe was dead no matter how much someone looked like her.

He ran until he came to an alley where Kaoru was trying to run with her hand behind her back and then she came to the end of the alley and the men started cornering with evil grins.

"Common you know you want us-" The man started before falling on the ground.

"What the he-" another started before falling on the ground. Kenshin stood over the unconscious bodies. He looked at Kaoru and saw that they mussed have tried to rip her clothes off because he saw a tear running up her kimono till mid thigh.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran towards him, he pulled out is sword and pointed it to her...


	3. 3

"Kenshin...."Kaoru stared blankly at the blade pointed directly at her.

"What!" Kenshin barked, while walking closer to her, Kaoru started to back up until she was against the alley wall.

"Ken-shin...what are you doing?" She said as he took one more step closer so that now the sword was in distance of her.

"What does it look?" Kenshin said as he grabbed her forarm and pulled her back toward him. He raised his sword and cut the rope off her arms. (A/N: ha ha fooled you making a false climax!) Kaoru sighed. "What did you think that I would kill you?"

"I don't know..." Kaoru said while starting to walk out of the alley stepping over the bodies spread across the ground.

"But by the way that you kissed that other girl I assumed that you wouldn't want me anymore-" Kaoru started but didn't get the chance as Kenshin grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Kaoru, about that I think that you should know the truth about....." Kenshin started.

"about?" Kaoru questioned.

"About my cross-shaped scar." Kenshin decided that an alley wouldn't be the best place to discuss this so he picked Kaoru up bridle stile and carried her off to a nearby lake and set her down next to a tree and sat down next to her. "Sorry bout that but I thought that this would be a better place to discuss this." Kaoru understood and let him finish. "Well......(Kenshin tells her the whole story but I don't feel like writing it all (hey in the reflections they even don't say it!))"

"oh Kenshin! I can't believe that you went through all of that!" Kaoru started but then she remembered his kiss with that girl. "But what about that kiss?"

"That girl...she looked exactly like Tomoe, I could even smell the white plum perfume..." Kenshin started while remember Tomoe, tears started to pour down his face. "But I know that that wasn't her, It couldn't it? Kaoru?"

Kaoru couldn't get over this, was he still in love with her, "Kenshin are you in love with Tomoe still, or do you love me?"

"I...I..."Kenshin couldn't put his feelings into words so he leened toward Kaoru and pressed his lips against hers.

"Ken-" was all that Kaoru could say before Kenshin was pressing his lips so hard against hers that she couldn't talk. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrence Kaoru just did the first think that came to her mind and opened her mouth and at once Kenshin had his tongue in her mouth. Kaoru couldn't take the thought that he had already done this to one women and still loved that same women, but because she was dead he did this to her, or so she thought, Kaoru did the first thing she could think of and bit down as hard as she could on Kenshin's tongue. She tasted Kenshin's blood.

"AHHH! Wench, what was that for!" Battousai yelled and took over Kenshin and then looked at her.

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears, wench? Was that all she was worth to him, she turned and ran as hard as she could away from Kenshin. Kenshin just stood there shocked and stared at her.

'_Feh! Serves her right! I hope she dies and burns in He-' Battousai said._

'Don't talk about Kaoru-dono like that!' Rurouni but in.

**Somewhere else!**

"How could you mess up!" Enishi screamed at the woman that sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry Enishi-sama!" she screamed trying to hold back her tears, she had already messed up and one more time could cost her her life, but he needed her. A man in black ran up to the man with white hair and handed him a letter.

"It's okay Shizuki-chan" Enishi said while he read the letter, when finished he smirked, "It looks like the Battousai got rid of that girl so now it should be easier for you to lour him to his death!" Enishi said.

Shizuki walked out the door, but before she left she walked up to a mirror in the small room, next to it there was a small drawing of Tomoe. She picked up the mirror and did her hair and make up until she looked like the girl in the drawing.


	4. 4

Kaoru started the whole running scene over again except she was smart enough not to go near the place where she had been abducted the first time. She kept running till she yet again bumped into somebody, but this somebody did not look perverted or rude, infact before she could apologized he did!

"I'm terribly sorry." He said in a very kind voice.

"No, no it's all my fault I was in a hurry," Kaoru said looking up at him, he had snow white hair, dark glasses, very tall and muscular. (you all know who I'm talking about)

'_finally I found her, it won't be long till she falls for me and I'll have her to myself and the Battousai will be miserable knowing that he'll fall in love with a women, find out she's fake and then want the old one back…but no! I'll have her so he'll be so miserable he'll kill himself!!!' _Enishi thought.

"Miss, may I ask what happened to you?" Enishi said in a sweet voice looking at her torn clothing.

"I had a little trouble, but I'm fine," Kaoru said trying to hold the slit together on her kimono.

"Miss may I ask you're name?" Enishi said already knowing it was Kaoru.

"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya," Kaoru said, "and you?" she asked being quite rude but didn't care.

"Enishi Yukishiro." Enishi said while picking her up bridle style.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HENTAI!" Kaoru screemed, she didn't allow anyone to carry her that way unless it was Kenshin.

Enishi smiled at her (not evily!!!) "I'm helping you, you look like you have been running for quite a while, and you're still catching you're breath, I wish for you to stay at my house Kamiya-san until you feel better. No harm ment." Enishi said although most of his words were lies so that she would like him, all he cared about was making the Battousai angry.

Kaoru calmed down, "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

Enishi carried her to a small cozy house in the woods that he had bought just to keep Kaoru in to hide her from Battousai, so thatbitch(Shizuki he thought hername was...)could make him fall in love with her.

When they went inside he carried her to a closed door and set her infront of it, "this will be you're room." Enishi said.

"thank you but I don't want to stay here very long I have a dojo and a student that needs me." Kaoru said.

"Kamiya-san, I insist that you stay here for at lease a month." Enishi said while following her inside the room, it was just another bedroom with a futon in the middle.

"Enishi, I don't WANT to stay here! I hate the woods at night, they scare me!" Kaoru said while turning to Enishi who was behind her.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I will be here at all times to protect you," _'crap what if she won't stay! I don't want to have to force her cause then she won't fall for me…well if that happens I'll just kill her." _He thought.

meanwhile with Kenshin

Kenshin stood there in shock, he couldn't get over it. She left him! He started walking, looking at his feet the whole time. He bumped into somebody.

"goumen ne sai" Kenshin said looking at the women he had seen earlier.

"Tomoe!" Battousai took over.

"Kenshin you remember me!" Shizuki said.

"Of corse how could I forget somebody like you, I love you Tomoe!!!"

Shizuki smiled as she led him off the busy street.

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't put one in but hey, I lied! Sorry for the long update my computer is down...hopefully it won't happen again (and my computer is freckin slow so if you didn't think that was possible then well my family has had this computer for 6 years!)


End file.
